


Birds Rising

by Ellabee15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Birds of Prey - freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one does it better than the Birds of Prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds Rising

It started off with small requests. Felicity may have quit the team, but she couldn’t escape the life she’d built around the people on it. Laurel came to her with small research queries for cases she was working on. Thea called her when she was on missions. One night Nyssa crawled through her window, bleeding and needing to be sewn up. 

And it wasn’t only people from Starling. Iris would call with requests to help track down leads, Caitlin to complain about the boys on the team and talk science. Slowly a team began to form. The women took back the underground facility in the Palmer Tech building. Though Lyla never admitted it, Felicity knew that it was because of her that the lair had gotten extra ARGUS style security. 

So the games continued. CEO by day, team leader by night. Caitlin updated the med lab, Nyssa handled weapons inventory, Laurel brought them the cases. Nyssa kept her uniform down their and Laurel had an extra that she kept in their lair. Though Thea sometimes helped, her first loyalty was to team Arrow and Felicity couldn’t fault her for that; Oliver was her brother and he’d probably be furious if he found out about their team, not that they were officially a team. 

“We should come up with a name.” Laurel said, coming in one night and stretching. 

“Hmm?” Felicity looked up from her computer. 

“Our team.” Laurel said. “I’m thinking…team Black Canary.” 

Felicity turned in her chair and snorted. “How about no?” 

“What are we discussing?” Nyssa asked as she came into the lair. Hopping on the desk next to Felicity’s computers she looked between her two team mates. 

“Team Black Canary.” Laurel said. 

“We aren’t…” Felicity trailed off. 

The two women turned to look at her. “Yes, my dear. We are.” Nyssa said. “Though I fully object to the moniker Team Black Canary.” She frowned at Laurel. “I suggest the demonesses” 

“Mouthful.” Felicity muttered. 

Laurel crossed her arms and was about to retort when her phone rang. “Dad needs me.” She said, walking over to the door she held up a finger, pointing back at Nyssa and Felicity. “this…is not over.” 

“We are quaking in our boots, pretty bird.” Nyssa said. Felicity chuckled. “What is so amusing?” Nyssa asked. 

“Pretty bird.” Felicity said, shaking her head. “Someone’s got a cruuuuuuush.” 

“Don’t be so infantile.” Nyssa huffed. She tilted her head. “Why do you resist being a part of this team?” 

Felicity turned away. Yawning, she cracked her neck muscles. “I have an early day tomorrow.” She stood and walked out before Nyssa could respond. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Invasion.” Laurel said 2 days later when Mari waltzed in their lair. 

“Calm down.” She rolled her eyes. “I need your help.” 

“How did you know we were down here?” Felicity asked. “Nyssa put your sword down.” She glared at the assassin who slowly lowered her weapon, but kept it in hand. 

“I popped over to Central and Iris told me to check with you guys.” Mari held out a file. “I need help.” 

A few minutes explanation revealed that another African totem was being used for ill in Detroit and that it had been sold by someone with ties to Starling. 

“What’s his name?” Felicity said, sitting in her chair and holding her fingers at the ready above the keyboard. 

Mari shook her head. “I never said it was a man.” She pulled out a picture. “Adeline Kane.” 

“Adeline.” Felicity muttered, typing the name in. “Huh. She’s got a warehouse on the docks and….oh….oh no.”

“What?” Laurel looked over her shoulder at the screen. 

“You’ve got to be KIDDING me.” Felicity said. “Adeline Kane, widow of one former Australian military special opps soldier declared missing in action when he disappeared in the North China Sea a few years back.”

Laurel groaned. Nyssa’s lips tightened. Mari looked at them in confusion. “What did I miss?” 

“Nothing.” Laurel said through gritted teeth. 

“O-kay?” Mari frowned. “Well she stole that artifact and brought it into the country illegally. We need to bust her before she causes anymore damage.” 

“Alright.” Laurel said. “Team Canary, suit up.” 

“That is not our name.” Nyssa growled, putting away her sword. 

“I’ll be monitoring you guys from here.” Felicity turned back to her computers. Mari, Nyssa, and Laurel left the lair. Mari flew them to the docks. 

“We need our own bikes.” Laurel grumbled as she got into position. “Hey suga mama, I’ve been really good this year. Think I’ll get a motorcycle?” 

Felicity snorted. “Take down the bad woman and I’ll think about it.” she shook her head. 

“What is a sugar…mama?” Nyssa whispered as she took her place on the roof of the opposite warehouse. 

“I’ve got movement on your six.” Mari said. 

Laurel looked over. “I don’t see anything.” She murmured. 

Felicity checked security cams. “She’s right. They’re about 3 minutes out.” 

“How?” Nyssa asked. 

“Eyes of a hawk.” Mari grinned. 

“Okay, I’ve got the SCPD on standby.” Felicity said. “Swoop in, bust some heads and hold them there until the cops show up.” 

“Understood.” Nyssa said before grinning and adding. “Sugar mama.” 

“Hey maybe we can be the sugar babes.” Laurel suggested. 

“NO” Felicity and Nyssa said. 

 

 

 

 

“So what’s with the name drama?” Mari asked when they were all in the lair later. 

“Our team needs one.” Laurel said. 

“Team?” Mari asked. 

“Girl collective.” Laurel explained. “All of the women across teams Flash and Arrow pitch in. My sister and Hawkgirl would too, but they’re in a different time right now.” 

“Riiiight.” Mari said. “Got room for one more?” 

“Always, Vixen.” Nyssa said. 

“No flirting.” Felicity admonished. “It’ll mess up team dynamics if you sleep with everyone.” 

“So you admit that it’s a possibility?” Nyssa asked innocently, smirking as Felicity’s ears grew red. 

“Why don’t you talk to Oracle?” Mari suggested. 

“….Oracle?” Felicity said. 

“Yeah. She reached out to me about a month ago. She wanted a read on Team Flash and Arrow. To see if you guys were trust worthy.” She shrugged. “Apparently the Bat family wants to branch out.” 

Felicity, Laurel and Nyssa looked at each other. 

“Set it up.” 

 

 

 

 

In the end it took 2 bottles of wine consumed by Felicity and Nyssa, 3 threats of disembowelment, 4 arm wrestling contests, and a heavy bribe that included a team timeshare in Bora Bora before they came to a consensus. 2 days later Barbara Gordon wheeled into the lair with Kate Kane hot on her heels. 

“Well hello beautiful.” She said, tracing her fingers over Felicity’s computer set up. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” 

“Ms. Gordon.” Felicity held out her hand. 

“Ms. Smoak.” Barbara grinned. “Or should I call you OverWatch? How would you girls like to expand your team?” 

They nodded. 

“Do you have a team name?” Barbara said. “Because we’ve got a few ideas.” 

Felicity looked over at her teammates. “Actually, we do.” She smiled at them before saying. “The Birds of Prey.” 

Barbara and Kate shared a look of approval. 

“Well, birds…” Barbara said. “Let’s get this show on the road.”


End file.
